Itachi Saves The Day!
by KibasGirlMiji
Summary: Itachi sees Sasuke come home looking more than a little annoyed about a certain Hyuuga heiress. Is there something he can do to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Itachi Saves The Day!

February… one of the worst months in the entire year… Itachi spent most of this month "working extra hard" so in others words; hiding from fan-girls. Uchiha don't "hide" so that is why he had taken it upon himself to take his work home with him to "get ahead" on future projects for Uchiha Corp. The ravenous fan-girls usually stayed off his family's property because security was extra tight around the mansion at this time of year. Glancing at the clock Itachi noticed that his younger brother Sasuke should be home soon. Unfortunately for his brother, he didn't have the pleasure of skipping out of his university classes during this horrible month. Hearing the front door slam closed, Itachi turned just in time to see his otouto storm by. He had a frustrated scowl marring his usually stoic face, and he was mumbling angrily. After hearing something along the lines of "Damn Hyuuga," Itachi raised a brow and decided to go see what Sasuke was going on about.

Quietly walking to his brother's room, Itachi leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest as he observed his brother pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. _Well that's unusual…_ "Something wrong otouto?" Sasuke scowled, "The damn Hyuuga gave the dobe chocolates today."

Itachi blinked. "That is a bad thing?" Usually, the Uchiha brothers preferred to avoid having girls giving them chocolates on this particular day. Sasuke especially, since he already wasn't very big on sweets. "Yes!" Sasuke shot back, and then paused his pacing, "No… I was the one to convince her to do it finally, because it irritated me to see her sneaking around the dobe all the time." The younger Uchiha groaned running a hand through his hair. Itachi cocked his head to the side, completely intrigued.

"You ended up liking her didn't you?" Seeing his brother nod hesitantly Itachi came fully into the room and sat down on an office chair by his brother's desk. "Have you tried to avert her attentions?"

"How could I? She's been head over heels for Naruto since elementary school," Sasuke scowled again and then added, "I'm pretty sure I frightened her today anyways. She's too mousy for her own good sometimes."

_Doubting himself already? This is an unusual event indeed._ "Mind telling me what happened? Maybe I could be of use." Itachi tilted his head slightly signaling that his brother had his full attention. Sasuke took a breath and opened his mouth to speak his mind. "From the beginning," Itachi quickly added before sound escaped his brother's mouth, earning another scowl directed at him. "Well, it's just as I had said," Sasuke started,

"I kept seeing her following Naruto, and hiding so as not to be seen by anyone. Only she hadn't realized that she can't hide from me." Sasuke smirked as he recalled making her jump in surprise as he caught her off guard…

_**Flash Back:**_

"What are you doing?" Sasuke frowned as the petite girl timidly looked away from his gaze. "N-n-nothing," The girl lied as a blush crept over her pale cheeks, "Liar," the boy sneered, "You know the dobe likes Sakura so why do you keep hanging around?" Sadness flashed through the girl's eyes before determination set in. Lifting her chin up she looked at him defiantly, "I s-still should t-try shouldn't I?" Sasuke smirked to hide his surprise at her sudden boldness. "Then how about you give him chocolates this coming Valentine's day? Maybe you could finally confess your love so you can get rejected and move on," Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought of the girl actually going through with the notion. "Fine," the girl replied, "I'll do it but y-you'll have to h-help me." "Why should I?" Sasuke questioned, "Because," the girl looked earnestly into his eyes, "It would be easier for me to get him to talk to me otherwise, and then if I get r-rejected, y-you w-won't see me hiding around N- Naruto-kun a-anymore." _Fair enough…_thought Sasuke, "Deal," he reached out his hand to seal the promise with a hand shake, "but if I'm going to help, you have to do it my way. I make no mistakes."

With that, Sasuke and Hinata ended up spending time together "studying" so that Naruto and the others would get used to the idea that Sasuke and Hinata were actual friends, and so that the shy girl could be able to get used to talking to the blond young man as he hung around the dark haired one. Sasuke began to notice little "things" about her. Like how she was almost always smiling, how her eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement when she would hang around the Aburame and Inuzuka guys. She would always look at him with genuine curiosity as well and not the sort of rabid longing that most girls would look at him with. Not to mention he could actually hold a conversation with her that had more meaning than the superficial categories of looks, and (in his opinion the absolutely horrifying idea of) having a relationship…with him.

When it was finally time for her to confess to Naruto, Sasuke actually realized that he genuinely liked the Hyuuga heiress.

So when the dobe walked over to greet him and Hinata, he couldn't help but feel irritation as he noticed how the girl blushed and fidgeted while the blond continued to be oblivious to her obvious affections. "N-Naruto-kun," the girl began, "I-I h-have s-s-something for you!" Hinata held out a cute gift bag that held her more than likely homemade chocolate, along with a card attached. Smiling broadly, Naruto reached out for the chocolates with a blush gracing his tanned cheeks. "Gee thanks Hina-chan! I'm really touched that you thought about me!" the boy exclaimed.

At seeing his friend's blush Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly stood up glared at the two people in front of him, "Pathetic," he muttered. It was mainly to himself as he noticed how his jealousy started to wear on his composure, unfortunately, this was not privy to his friends. He couldn't help but notice the shocked and hurt look that crossed this new found crushes' face as he grabbed his bag and stormed out and headed for home.

_**End of flash back:**_

After Sasuke finished his story he ran his hand through his hair feeling frustrated once again. Letting out a soft sigh at his little brothers obvious distress, Itachi pulled out his phone and started to look through his contacts. "What are you doing?" Sasuke said scowling once more in his annoyance. He practically pours his guts out in front of his aniki, and instead of advice his brother shows disinterest by pulling out his cell?!

"I'm contacting a friend," his brother replied as he put his cell to his ear. "Hyuuga-san, this is Itachi," a pause, "No everything is fine I was just letting you know that I finished my half of our joint company project. I was hoping that you would be willing to stop by so I can give you what I'd accomplished. I'd usually bring it to you myself but since today is valentine's day and I'm trapped in my house along with a cold that I seemed to have caught …" Itachi then trailed off, "Oh I'm sure with a bit of rest I'll be fine but if it's not too much trouble…" he trailed off once more, "Oh thank you, Hyuuga-san I highly appreciate that. I'll let my security know that I'm expecting you soon then. Good Bye." With that, Itachi hung up and smirked at his brother, who would have stared slack-jawed at his brother's deviousness if he wasn't himself.

Sasuke stared at his brother as he called the head of security to let them know of their soon to be visitor. "Now try your best to let her know that you still wish to at least communicate with her, "Itachi teased, "I would also not like to be responsible for encouraging the Hyuuga heiress to cry at our home." Nodding at Sasuke to let him know he's leaving for his room to most likely gather the documents he spoke about, Sasuke thought about how he could convey that he still wished to be around her without making it sound weird.

The Uchiha brothers didn't have to wait long to hear their door bell ring. Sasuke jumped up to answer the door for their guest as Itachi just stood nearby with the documents in hand. "H-hello Sasuke-san," the quiet girl greeted after the door was opened, before he could reply Itachi interrupted, "Hello Hyuuga-san, I have the documents I've mentioned."

"Oh, yes thank you!" Hinata blushed slightly and then held out a container that neither of the brothers realized she had been holding. "I b-brought soup for you since you said y-you were sick." Giving a small smile, Itachi traded the documents for the soup, "Thank you Hyuuga-san, I'm sure this will be of great help." Hinata smiled back and then averted her attention to the younger Uchiha, "I made enough for you to have some as well S-Sasuke-san. I w-was h-hoping to also apologize f-for today."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Why?" he questioned. "Because I felt that I had o-offended you, d-did I not?" Hinata tilted her head in question as Sasuke began to smirk. "No, you did nothing wrong."

Smiling at his response Hinata reached into her purse and pulled out a small box with a card attached. "I-it's dark chocolate, "she said glancing through her lashes, "I w-was going to give this to you earlier but you had left so suddenly." Sasuke grabbed the chocolates as he tried to suppress his surprise. "N-Naruto-kun had r-rejected m-me like you p-predicted," she continued, "b-but I would s-still like to s-study with y-you a-and be f-friends." Hinata blushed once again and glanced quickly away as his onyx eyes locked on to her lavender.

Smirking once more Sasuke leaned in and pressed a light kiss on her cheek. "You were too good for the dobe anyways," he whispered to the brightly blushing girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Have you ever felt fear in a way that it has shaken you to your core? Hinata has…

There was something out there, she just knew it.

Hinata could hear the faint sounds of screams being carried with the wind. A chill ran up her spine as she felt her instincts take over. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she heard its heinous moan.

The thing is here.

Before she realized it, Hinata started running eagerly searching for a place to hide. She found a shed nearby, and dashed into the dark space inside.

Suddenly, a sickly smell of rotting flesh filled her nostrils. Hinata spun around to see her disturber. She saw a grotesque figure looming in the door way.

He was the monster that was said to be loose.

Letting out an ear splitting scream, the poor girl closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable only to be jolted back to her senses as a hand came down on to her shoulder and spun her around.

Teary lavender eyes were met with concerned onyx ones. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and started to walk her brusquely toward her salvation as well as the end of the haunted maze.

Once they were out Sasuke continued to lead her to a nearby bench and got a water bottle from a concession stand. "Drink, it'll help calm you down," he all but shoved the water into her face.

Whispering her thanks Hinata watched as the dark haired young man looked away and scowled. She noticed he did that a lot; especially when he has something on his mind. Taking a few sips of the clear liquid, Hinata decided to wait to hear what he had to say when he was ready to speak. Looking at the scowl it probably won't be long anyways.

"You could have said that you scare easily," Sasuke sat down next to the girl finally.

"I didn't think it would be so r-realistic."

Sighing, Sasuke slouched down and hung his head. "I didn't realize you could run so fast," he said glancing at the girl next to him through his bangs. "Only when I feel the need." Hinata giggled.

It was three months after Valentine's Day and the pair had started to spend more time together much to both of their fathers' approval. Only today was their first declared group date. Sakura had finally accepted Naruto's affections and had wanted to go out to an amusement park. Since it was Friday the thirteenth, the amusement park had a horror festival and Naruto thought it was a perfect idea to have a group date.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed and invited Hinata to come along. Of course the first thing they decide to do is a haunted maze that was dubbed "The scariest maze ever!" on all the online blogs. Sakura and Naruto practically pushed the other couple into the line and let them go in first. Now Sasuke and Hinata were waiting for the blond and pinkette to exit the maze.

"Best maze EVER!" Naruto exclaimed running through the exit with a very pale looking Sakura being dragged behind him.

Sasuke let out another sigh and smirked at his best friend. Seeing Sakura's distress, Hinata gently gave her the water bottle. "Here, drink it'll h-help you calm down," she repeated Sasuke's advice and smiled at the poor girl in front of her.

After taking a few sips, Sakura's color began to come back to her. "Those blogs weren't lying when they said that this maze was realistic!" she exclaimed, "I would have never gone in there if I had believed them in the first place." The bluenette nodded her agreement.

"What do you want to do next?" Naruto asked as he began to rub soothingly on his girlfriend's back. He noticed that her color may have returned but she was still a little shaky.

"H-how about we do s-something, more s-soothing?" Hinata suggested. "Oh! I know," Sakura piped up, "how about the swings?" the pinkette looked to the other girl who smiled and nodded her approval. "To the swings then!" Naruto excitedly grabbed Sakura's hand and began to lead his friends to the swings.

Sasuke fell in step with Hinata. "Are you sure you're ok with the swings?" The girl giggled and nodded. "I love the swings!" She confessed, "I feel like I'm flying when I'm on that ride." "Hn." Sasuke replied giving nothing away as to what he thought about her silly little statement.

Really, Sasuke had been having fun this whole time. He noticed how the girl had stopped stuttering as much around him after Valentine's Day. The more she was comfortable with him, the less nervous she became which helped her stuttering considerably. Even though he kissed her on the cheek, the two hadn't progressed in a relationship other than friendship.

Sasuke watched the bluenette's expressions as she looked around the park at the costumed employees. She didn't flinch at the gruesomely dressed characters as they attempted to scare and entertain the park guests.

"I wonder if it is even scarier during the Halloween festival here." Hinata thought aloud. Sasuke shrugged and then replied, "I wouldn't know. I don't normally have a reason to want to go to these kinds of things." The girl nodded her understanding as they continued to follow their enthusiastic friends to the line for the swings.

"So do you know Itachi-san pretty well?" Sakura asked once the group reached the line to the ride, "I was just wondering since I saw you guys at a coffee shop nearby where I work," she quickly added so as not to sound like she was trying to pry too much. Hinata slowly shook her head while thinking of what to say before she replied, "I d-don't know him too well, my otousan has put me in charge of our joint company projects, and so I'm working with Uchiha-san because he is in charge of this specific project as his company's side representative."

The pinkette nodded her understanding. "Still, I think you guys looked cute together," the girl sighed and glanced at Sasuke, "No offence Sasuke-kun!" Sakura quickly added. The young man merely glanced at her in reply.

It's not like the thought hadn't crossed his mind really, he had noticed the comfortable feeling that emanated between the two when Hinata would come by. Not to mention how Itachi is nicer to her than he is to any other woman that they know, other than their mother of course.

_Damn…don't tell me that aniki is interested in her._ Sasuke glanced at Hinata who happened to be giggling at something Naruto said. Upon noticing him staring at her, she smiled brightly at him only to have her smile falter as Sasuke quickly glanced away.

After the ride Hinata noticed that Sasuke had been lost in thought for quite some time. She then noticed how he continued to be lost in thought as he spent the rest of the day on auto pilot; only grunting in respond to everything and not paying attention to what they were doing.

That is until she gently touched his arm.

Clarity came back to his eyes as he realized that Hinata was trying to get his attention. She bit her lip while she looked at him with concern. "A-are you ok?" she asked. All Sasuke could do was stare at her in mild confusion.

Determination came into her concerned gaze as she slid her hand to grab his, only to earn more confusion to be shown in his expression in return. "Sasuke-kun and I w-will go ride the Ferris Wheel , while you guys can go ahead and ride that huge roller coaster," her confidence in her obvious decision growing with every word.

Sasuke watched as his friends gave a quick dismissal and darted off. Hinata then began to pull him toward her newly declared destination.

Once on the ride she made a point to sit across from him and looked directly into his eyes. "So what's been bothering you?" Hinata questioned knowing that Sasuke prefers when people get to the point.

Sasuke waited a moment before answering, "Just lost in my thoughts." Hinata rolled her eyes, "No kidding, you've been out of it since the swings."

Sasuke glanced at his watch realizing that the day was almost over and that he'd spent the majority of it stressing about how his brother may have feelings for the girl he was hoping to possibly ask out sooner rather than later. Shaking his head, he glanced back at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I hadn't realized that the time a flown by," he revealed, "I was just thing about my brother." Concern crept back into Hinata's eyes. "Is he alright?" Seeing the relief in her face when he nodded, Sasuke decided to figure out what she felt toward Naruto.

"I also was wondering how you were holding up seeing the dobe and his girlfriend ogle at each other." A blush crept up onto her face at the thought of the loving looks Sakura and Naruto would flash at each other. She bit on her lip as she thought about how to respond. "M-my feelings for Naruto-kun have ebbed to just admiration and friendship," she began, "a-and I f-feel that Sakura-chan and I have become close and so I'm happy that they can be so open about their feelings with one another." Smiling triumphantly she looked at Sasuke to see his response. Sasuke nodded his approval and smirked as another thought came to him.

"So what you're saying is that you've moved on?" The raven haired young man leaned forward slightly making the girl across from him blush. "Y-yes," Hinata answered hesitantly, as Sasuke continued to lean closer to her, "Then that means someone else is free to claim your heart?" He continued, their noses touching and the bluenette across from him blushed even more. "Y-yes," the girl squeaked trying to decide if she should pull back or move closer.

Sasuke's warm breath fanned across her face as he slowly started to close the gap. Just as he was about to let their lips touch, Itachi's image flashed through his mind and he jerked back as if he had just been slapped. Glancing at the beet red girl in front of him, her eyes clouded with both confusion and desire, Sasuke almost apologized for his strange behavior. "Almost" being the key word since Uchiha never apologize.

Thankfully the ride had ended saving the couple from having to sit there in a completely awkward silence. Naruto and Sakura met up with them shortly and everyone went home soon after.

Poor Hinata couldn't help lying in bed thinking to herself about what had happened. Had Sasuke actually been trying to kiss her? Or was he just teasing her? Did she even want him to kiss her? Yes, she did want him to kiss her, and yes, she realized that she was really attracted to him so all she could do was to lie in bed and think. "What the hell was that?!" Hinata exclaimed as she buried her head into her pillow and let out a loud groan trying to coax herself to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Sasuke decided that before he makes his move on Hinata, he wanted to find out how his brother felt. Running a frustrated hand through his hair, Sasuke let out a groan. _Here comes another long conversation. _He was not looking forward to this…


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately for Sasuke, instead of confronting his brother as soon as he got home like he had hoped, Itachi was still out for the night.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Sasuke sent his brother a text. 'We need to talk asap' it said.

'I'll stop by your room once I'm home' his brother replied.

Letting out a loud groan Sasuke flopped onto his bed thinking of the questions he wanted to ask Itachi and accidently fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing Itachi did upon arriving home was to go see if Sasuke was awake. He'd had a very long and busy day when his younger brother had texted him and he didn't think that he'd be home in time to catch his brother conscious.

Of course he was right. Sasuke was laying on top if his neatly made bed fast asleep.

_I'll talk to him tomorrow._ Itachi thought as he pulled a blanket over his otouto before leaving the room.

Instead of the brothers being able to talk, Itachi ended up once again becoming too busy with work leaving Sasuke alone with his treacherous thoughts.

Poor Hinata had texted him and even called a few times but Sasuke refused to speak to her until he had spoken to his brother.

* * *

It was now dinner time and Hinata found herself sitting at a restaurant with the oldest Uchiha brother. They had finally finished the rest of the documents for the joint company project, and decided to celebrate with a dinner.

"Itachi-san m-may I ask you a question?" Hinata and Itachi had been talking about their families and once the man had asked how things were going with his brother, Hinata decided to let him in on her concerns.

"Of course Hinata-san."

"W-well normally I wouldn't pry b-but I'm beginning to feel a bit played with." Itachi's eyes widened at the statement, while Hinata quickly began to tell him about what happened the last time she had spoken to Sasuke.

Once finished her face flushed as she asked, "I-is Sasuke-kun w-wishy washy with w-what he w-wants?"

_Foolish otouto._

Sighing Itachi shook his head, "Not to my knowledge," he replied. "What exactly where you guys talking about when he became silent?"

"My relationship with you."

Letting out a quiet chuckle after comprehending what was going on in his brothers mind, Itachi looked into the eyes of the girl in front of him.

"What is our relationship?"

Blushing the girl tried to calm herself before saying quietly, "A-acquaintances right? At best maybe even friends?"

The man in front of her nodded. "I would say friends if you will."

Smiling, Hinata dipped her head, "Besides, aren't you dating Temari-san?"

"I forgot you are friends with her younger brother." Itachi Smirked, "I am dating her but I have yet to let my family in on that."

"Why? If I may ask?"

Shrugging the man replied, "Her father owns a rival company and so I'm not sure how my father would respond to it."

"I believe having the support of your brother will help in the end though." Itachi nodded. "I agree."

"Hinata-san, it seems that my brother keeps talking himself out of something that he normally would just go all in. May I ask for your assistance?"

"Of course," the girl nodded eagerly, "I would love to help out Sasuke-kun!"

Itachi gave Hinata a small smile. "I'm glad, I would also like to earn your support for myself as well since it seems that my thought to withhold information from my brother, has caused an awful misunderstanding." The girl nodded her consent once again and Itachi then began to tell her his plan.

* * *

After he came home, Itachi once again went straight to his brother's room. Seeing that his light was still on, he knocked before letting himself in.

"Would you still like to talk?"

"What are your feelings toward Hinata?" Sasuke decided to get right to the point.

"Friends," was the reply he immediately received afterword.

"Then why are you so nice to her?" Itachi raised a brow at this, "Should I be cruel to the girl that has been nothing but kind since I met her?" He questioned.

"I merely see her almost as a sister. Besides I am seeing someone."

Sasuke blinked, "Who?"

"Sabaku Temari. I hadn't said anything only so you wouldn't have to keep things from father. But Hinata-san pointed out that I should have my brother on my side for when the time comes."

Sasuke nodded his agreement as Itachi continued, "I would like you to meet her. I wish to propose so I have decided to come out about our relationship at the charity event that is coming up next weekend. Temari supports the idea," Itachi grinned wryly, "She has yet to come out about our relationship to her father as well. She thinks that making a… 'Bang' as she put it would be more fun than just coming out in private. With both our fathers' immature behavior towards one another I can't help but to agree."

Once more Sasuke nodded, not sure what to say as all of this new information began to sink in.

"Otouto, I would like to point out that Hinata-san feels that you are playing with her feelings. Whereas I wouldn't normally pry, I think that you have been holding back about very silly things. I think that you are well aware of your attraction to her and so you haven't made a move so you won't get shot down. I would also like to point out that Hinata-san is a very beautiful young woman and she has many male friends. One of them is bound to attempt to make a move. If you do not do something soon, she will slip through your fingers."

After his lecture, Itachi bid Sasuke goodnight and turned to leave.

_Well that was unexpected,_ thought Sasuke as he lay in bed contemplating all his aniki had told him.

He then shot up to grab his phone when the realization that he didn't have a date for the charity event hit him. He immediately texted Hinata so see if she was willing to go, only to be rejected because she was already going with Gaara.

Feeling dejected Sasuke tried to sleep while thinking of how he may have just missed his shot with the perfect girl.

* * *

It was now the night of the charity event and Sasuke still hadn't found a date that he felt he could tolerate.

"I'm never going to have grand-kids at the rate you two are going with dating women!" Mikoto Uchiha exclaimed to her sons and then pouting at the smirks that the boys gave one another at her statement.

"Don't worry, Okaa-san, one of us will be married soon enough," Sasuke teased and glanced at his brother who chuckled lightly.

Once they entered the building Sasuke immediately noticed a certain bluenette. She looked absolutely radiant in her lavender gown with a silver sash emphasizing her tiny waist.

"And here I thought you would have had the sense in asking her to be your date," his father Fugaku murmured upon noticing his son's line of sight, "but that redhead beat you to it."

Mikoto shot her husband a reproachful look before sighing and greeting other guests at the party.

The music started and some of the couples began to waltz as the rest of the guests continued to socialize. Gaara, Sasuke noticed had taken this opportunity to take Hinata outside in the gardens for a breath of fresh air.

Telling himself he needed some fresh air too, Sasuke followed.

He eventually found the couple he had been "coincidentally" trailing after a little while later.

The girl of his dreams was sitting next the imposing redhead, while giggling at something he had said. Sasuke was having the hardest time not breaking up the couple and claiming that Hinata was to remain at his side for the remainder of the night.

That is until he saw Gaara kiss Hinata on the cheek making the startled girl blush cutely as her eyes widened in surprise.

_Damn it._

Sasuke could not help but race to Hinata in long strides all the while shooting Gaara a death glare. Grabbing the girl's wrist he pulled her up and away from the redhead while growling out a ferocious "Mine!"

Hinata allowed herself to be pulled away until they reached a corner absent from prying eyes.

"Stop," she all but whispered while trying to pry her wrist from the boy who held her in a vice like grip. "Y-you're h-hurting me."

Just like that Sasuke let go as if her words had an actual physical effect.

"W-Why'd you do that?" Hinata cried her tears were beginning to pool on the edges of her lashes still waiting to fall, "W-what do you want from me?"

And then it hit him. The realization that he had in fact played with her feelings all this time, and not making up his mind about whether or not he was going to actually peruse a relationship with the upset girl in front of him. She had a right to feel vexed at his abnormal and wishy washy actions.

He needed to make a decision. He knew that if he actually pursued something with this girl in front of him he'd probably never leave her side ever again. If he didn't then he wouldn't have to deal with the possibility of a drastic change.

_It'll be worth it! _ His mind all but screamed at him.

Looking into Hinata's pale lavender eyes, Sasuke gave her a gentle smile. "I want to apologize for my crass behavior, and I would also really like to date you Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata's eyes widened with surprise, "Please be my girlfriend, I've liked you for some time now." Sasuke then bent his head and finally kissed the girl of his dreams on the lips.

Breaking the kiss Hinata grinned, "I'll go out with you only if you promise to be more straightforward on what you're thinking around me." "Hn," Sasuke grunted his agreement and then joined their lips once again more passionate this time.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU'D DO THIS BEHIND OUR BACKS!"

At the sound of yelling the couple broke the kiss, "I believe that is our cue to go and help support my brother and his girlfriend."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand entwining their figures and led them to the scene of two very angry fathers, and nervous guests surrounding them.

Mikoto's eyes sparkled as she looked at her oldest son, "You mean you were actually showing interest in a girl?"

Itachi nodded while Temari smirked. "I know shocking right?"

"And outrageous!" both fathers boomed only to be stopped by a glaring Mikoto.

"Oh no you don't!" the raven haired woman exclaimed, "I've waited for too long for the day when my son took an interest in a girl for something more than just a 'fling'" she held her fingers to make air quotes while spitting out the word 'fling' like it was a deadly poison.

The imposing woman stood up tall then and pointed at both foolish men in turn. "Neither of you will ruin this for me over a petty rivalry! These are your children for crying out loud!"

Spinning around Mikoto gave the blond woman next to her oldest son a warm smile, "I am honored that my son has decided to let me meet you. I can't wait to get to know you better and I hope my son is treating you pleasantly," she winked at that, then smiled at her son approvingly.

Glaring at both of the men once more, Mikoto grabbed her grumbling husband and left the couple to their own devices. Leaving Mr. Sabaku to grumble an apology and awkwardly go away.

"I guess I wasn't needed," Sasuke observed only to have Hinata giggle, "Your mother is very enthusiastic."

Sasuke smirked and nodded. He then approached the couple and introduced himself to Temari who politely did the same in turn.

The couples moved to go dance with their rightfully earned partners afterwards.

As they danced, Sasuke noticed Gaara standing next to his and Temari's brother.

Turquoise met onyx as the redhead smirked at Sasuke and went as far as to go and wink at him.

Noticing her newly declared boyfriend's startled expression, Hinata giggled as she spotted who was in his line of sight. "Itachi-san and Temari-san helped stage my date with Gaara-kun you know," she confessed, "Itachi-san said that you would need a proper push to try and get what you wanted and so he and Temari-san asked Gaara-kun and I to come to this event as each other's dates."

Sasuke was speechless, his brother had once again interfered with the goings on between him and Hinata only to make things better.

Smirking Sasuke spun Hinata in order to move closer to his brother, "Thanks for saving the day again aniki."

Itachi nodded, "Anything to help with your happiness otouto."

* * *

**The End!**

**I know it was way short, but I actually didn't have a story line in mind when I started writing so I would like to both apologize and thank you for the support! I promise I will have another fic actually planed out. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
